marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Parker (Earth-751263)
Spidey | EditorialNames = Spider-Man Unlimited | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = , , Daily Byte; formerly Spider-ArmyCategory:Spider-Army members (Multiverse) | Relatives = Mary Jane Watson (wife) Venom (former symbiote) | Universe = Earth-751263 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York, United States of America, Earth; formerly New York City, Counter-Earth. | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 167 lbs. | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Photographer, Freedom Fighter, vigilante, adventurer | Education = | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = New York City, New York | Creators = Will Meugniot; Michael Reaves | First = Spider-Man: Unlimited (animated) Season 1 1 | Last = Spider-Geddon Vol 1 5 | HistoryText = This Peter Parker's life seemingly mirrored that of his Earth-92131 counterpart in which he also found Mary Jane. Peter continued being married to her and told her about his secret. Afterwards he still continued working at the Daily Bugle and while covering John Jameson's launch to Counter-Earth he spotted Venom and Carnage boarding the shuttle. Quickly Peter changed into his classic suit and fights the two symbiotes. In the end, Spider-Man fails to stop Venom and Carnage and is blamed when Jameson's ship is supposedly sabotaged and destroyed. The public begins to hunt the wall-crawler and was believed to be dead when rumble fell on him from a burning building. Peter Parker returns to Mary Jane and while he recovers Peter discovers that Jameson is still alive on Counter-Earth. Peter steals a Wrist Morpher from Reed Richards which utilizes nano-technology allowing him to change into his new suit in seconds. Spider-Man sneaks aboard another shuttle headed for Counter-Earth, with Peter Parker supposedly along to document his adventures. Spider-Man succeeds, but soon crashes on Counter-Earth and after the battle with the High Evolutionary's Machine Men and the Knights of Wundagore, Spider-Man is rescued by the Resistance and eventually finds his way to John Jameson, now fighting alongside the Resistance against the High Evolutionary. Unfortunately, a battle erupts when their base is uncovered by the Knight Lady Vermin. A fight ensues between humans and beastials. Soon, Venom and Carnage arrive and after a fierce struggle, Spider-Man uses his sonics to drive the symbiotes away. After a debate between Spider-Man, Jameson, and Karen O'Malley, Spider-Man decides to join Jameson and the Resistance. Karen hands Spider-Man a bag with all sorts of luggage inside and Spider-Man web-slings away. Later, Peter Parker in his new clothes finds a child being attacked by a Machine Man, he saves him and in return for saving Shayne, the mother's son Naoko Yamada-Jones gives Peter a free room for two weeks. Peter Parker thanks her and sits down and says he promises to get back to Mary Jane. Peter Parker eventually finds work as a photographer at the Daily Byte and begins to make money like he used too on his Earth. Spider-Man becomes the main focus of fighting against the High Evolutionary and his Beastial army. Whilst Spider-Man must also deal with Venom and Carnage's attempts to take over the planet, with Synoptic. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Peter Parker of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Peter Parker of Earth-616. | Strength = Seemingly that of the Peter Parker of Earth-616. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Wrist Morpher, Web-Shooters | Transportation = | Weapons = Spider-Darts, Impact Webbing, Sonic Weapons. | Notes = * This new costume was created exclusively for the series, although it also appeared in the Earth-616 when Spider-Man fought Blastaar in the Negative Zone alongside the third Dusk. | Trivia = * Peter Parker's wrist-watch in the show was thought to be based off the Power Ranger's wrist-worn communicators. * Spider-Man Unlimited seems to have been inspired greatly by Spider-Man 2099. | Links = }} Category:Watson Family Category:Parker Family Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Leaders Category:Radioactive Spider-Powered Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Web-Slinging Category:Wallcrawling Category:Spider-Geddon participants